Smallpox
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Spoiler 7x07 - House est malade. Vraiment malade.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers** : House MD ne m'appartient pas. ( Sinon on aurait sauté la pause hivernale et on en serait déjà à la saison 8. )  
**Spoiler** : 7x07 "_A Pox On Our House_".  
**Commentaires** : Je voulais vous poster le prologue à Noël, histoire de prouver que je ne suis pas totalement hermétique à cette fête à deux balles, mais ça aurait surtout prouvé que je suis affreusement sadique. Je n'ai pas pu résister à le mettre ici maintenant, ça fait plus d'un mois que je travaille sur cette fic. Non, j'ai toujours pas fini, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Tout est dans ma tête. :)  
Vous noterez par ailleurs la grande originalité du titre.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cuddy fixait les débris de verre plantés dans la paume de sa main gauche, sans réagir. Elle n'avait pas mal, du moins pas physiquement. Le sang coulait sur son poignet et giclait sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remuait les doigts.  
Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, rien ne la fera bouger du carrelage de sa salle de bains.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas.

* * *

_TBC.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoiler** : 7x07 "_A Pox On Our House_"; 7x03 "_Unwritten_".  
**Commentaires** : J'avais promis à Chloé que je posterai si elle postait. Donc, maintenant que le chapitre 10 de _Normal's Overrated_ est en ligne, le mien arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tôt._

« You have any fever ? »  
« Not yet. But when it does come, I assume you'll see the pettiness of being mad at me for lying. »  
« Shut up, House. » sourit Cuddy.

Ils furent interrompus par la série de bips qu'émit le moniteur. L'état du patient s'aggravait sérieusement.

« I'll be right back. »

Il laissa Cuddy derrière la vitre et s'approcha du mourant, qui retira son masque à oxygène.

« I'm not gonna make it, am I ? »

Il savait aussi bien que lui que c'était fini et que l'inteféron n'avait eu aucun effet, que ce n'était pas un cancer. Il était condamné.

Sa femme dormait dans la chambre adjacente. Son fils regardait dans le vide, sa tête soutenue par ses mains.

« You should say good-bye to your family. »

House abandonnait.

Il poussa le lit jusqu'à la vitre située à droite et s'éloigna. Il se mettait à la place de cette famille et il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état il serait si Cuddy était dans ce lit.

House se tourna vers elle. Il voulait la serrer contre lui pour effacer sa petite moue triste. Puis il se demanda depuis quand il ressentait de l'empathie pour ses patients. Peut-être depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait sûrement contracté la variole ? Que le virus l'avait peut-être déjà atteint ? Et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne sorte pas vivant de cette chambre d'isolement aux murs blancs et froids ?

Une sonnerie continue envahit la pièce. House accourut, prépara le défibrillateur, choqua son patient deux, trois fois. Aucun résultat. Il tenta un massage cardiaque, refusant de laisser la variole tuer à nouveau. En vain.

Deux doigts sur sa carotide lui confirmèrent que le virus était de retour.

xxx

House devait rester dans la chambre, tant qu'on n'avait pas eu la confirmation qu'il n'était pas malade. Il était seul face au corps du patient, face à son échec.

Il épuisait ses ressources d'oxygène et Broda refusait qu'il enlève sa combinaison, au cas où il n'aurait pas été exposé à la variole. Cuddy insistait pour qu'on le transfère au cinquième étage, mais il campait sur ses positions : trop dangereux.

« The problem is getting him from here to there. »  
« So it's inconvenient. My having a fighting chance at life is inconvenient ! »  
« I'm sorry. »

Broda s'éloigna.

« Tu parles qu'il est désolé. Abruti. » grogna House.  
« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures. »  
« Tu n'es plus fâchée, alors ? »  
« Fâchée ou pas, j'ai besoin de toi. » avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. « Il fallait vraiment que tu rentres là-dedans sans protection, hein ? »  
« Je voulais prouver que c'était un cancer rénal. »  
« Et tu as eu tort. »  
« Mais Broda, il nous laisse rien faire ! C'est un... »  
« Et qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ? » le coupa Cuddy. « Est-ce-que... Tu as pensé à moi, avant de risquer ta vie aussi facilement ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'examiner le sol. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva la tête et ce fut au tour de Cuddy d'être sans voix.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Tes yeux. »  
« Quoi, mes yeux ? »  
« Ils sont rouges. »

Il vit les siens s'embuer de larmes et s'empressa de dédramatiser la situation :

« Super, je vais pouvoir enlever ce truc. On crève de chaud là-dessous ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, House retira sa combinaison désormais inutile. Il la posa dans un coin de la pièce et revint auprès de Cuddy en se tenant la cuisse.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit-elle.  
« Non, c'est juste endolori. »

Cuddy appuya son front contre la vitre, retenant ses larmes.

« Tu me manques, House. »  
« Tu parles comme si j'allais mourir. »

Il voulait la rassurer, mais il avait aussi peur qu'elle.

House posa sa main contre le carreau. Cuddy fit de même, comme si leurs doigts pouvaient s'entrelacer.

« Ça fait bizarre derrière une vitre. » commenta-t-elle. « J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras... »  
« Moi aussi. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Ils allaient devoir se dire au revoir sans se toucher, et se quitter aussi rapidement ? Ses doigts se crispèrent et les larmes la submergèrent à nouveau.

« Ah non hein, tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer ! » protesta House.  
« Pardon. »

Elle s'efforça de se reprendre et releva la tête pour lui faire face.

« Je te sauverai. » promit-elle.  
« Ouais. Wonderbra va tous nous sauver ! … pardon, je voulais dire WonderCuddy. » répliqua-t-il en lorgnant sur ses seins.

Cuddy réussit à sourire. Il restait le même et ne se laissait pas abattre, c'était bon signe.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »  
« Je vais bien. »  
« Oui, c'est pour ça que tu te tiens la tête. »  
« Un point pour toi. Mais manque de bol, le lit est déjà pris ! »  
« Je vais voir avec Broda si on peut faire sortir le corps. »

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que House l'appela. Elle fit volte-face pour le voir s'effondrer au sol. Broda n'étant plus dans le bureau, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et enfonça le bouton de l'alarme avant d'entrer dans le sas, sans protection. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se désinfecter et pénétra dans la chambre d'isolement.  
Elle tomba à genoux près de House, complètement paniquée. Elle entendit des pas et la voix de Broda tonna dans son dos :

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est une tradition, chez vous ? »

Cuddy ne réagit pas et de son pouce, caressa le front du diagnosticien.

« Sors. » souffla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance, sa tête reposant sur sa cuisse.

xxx

L'équipe du CDC avait transféré le corps à la morgue et avait installé un second lit dans la chambre. Cuddy l'avait poussé jusqu'à celui de House et avait rabaissé les poignées pour être le plus proche de lui possible.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté, lui prit la main et le regarda dormir. Et elle dut bien reconnaître à quel point c'était bête de lui en vouloir pour un petit mensonge. Si elle boudait pour ce genre de détails, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Il avait fait bien pire, et elle lui avait toujours pardonné.

« Besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Broda via l'interphone. Cuddy lui répondit qu'elle voulait son pingouin de la paix.  
« Pingouin-de-la-paix ? » répéta-t-il, hébété.  
« La peluche qui est sur mon bureau. »  
« Oh. D'accord. »  
« _Hôpital de tarés. _» songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

La doyenne passa une main sur le front de House. Sous l'effet du paracétamol, sa fièvre baissait.  
Elle longea son nez du bout du doigt, glissa sur ses lèvres et redessina sa mâchoire.  
House se réveilla en douceur, appréciant la douce caresse de Cuddy.

« Oh, non. » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il eût émergé. « Je t'avais dit de sortir. »  
« C'est toi qui as commencé. »

La main de Cuddy vint caresser amoureusement la joue du diagnosticien. Ils échangèrent un regard bref et intense, chargé de sentiments, et Cuddy tendit le coup pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. »  
« Chut. »

Elle l'embrassa encore, passant la langue entre ses lèvres pour effleurer la sienne. House l'entoura de son bras et se raidit lorsqu'il aperçut Broda, qui plaçait le pingouin dans la boîte.  
Cuddy mit fin à leur étreinte.

« Je reviens. »

Où pouvait-elle aller, de toute façon ?

S'avançant laborieusement jusqu'à la boîte, elle trouva soudainement qu'il était bien difficile de se tenir debout, même avec le soutien de sa perche à perfusion. Elle retourna au lit avec son pingouin et se blottit au creux du bras du diagnosticien, faisant fi des phosphènes qui l'aveuglaient.

« Je l'aime bien, même si tu l'as volé à un comateux. En fait je l'aime beaucoup... Un peu plus et je dormais avec, mais j'avais peur que tu sois jaloux. »  
« Jaloux d'un pingouin ? Moi ? Il vibre même pas ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert un de ces canards en plastique... »

Cuddy se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle allait le voir mourir, elle en était consciente. Peut-être que savoir qu'elle le suivrait la rassurait un peu... Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, mais elle avait toujours été intriguée, presque fascinée. Le cœur s'arrête, plus rien dans le corps ne fonctionne, une vie se termine en une seconde. C'est bizarre, la mort.

« Je t'aimais bien, en cosmonaute orange. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lâcha sa peluche pour prendre sa main. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens, descendirent sur sa paume et s'appliquèrent à retracer chacune de ses lignes, comme une voyante. Elle encercla son poignet pour explorer le dos de sa main vieillissante. Ses veines et phalanges transparaissaient sous sa peau épaisse et râpeuse. Elle adorait ses mains. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle s'étonnait de se sentir si forte et fragile à la fois. Elle aimait penser qu'ils se parlaient avec leurs mains.

« T'as les mains chaudes. » remarqua House.  
« C'est les tiennes qui sont froides. »

Il sépara leurs doigts et tâta son front.

Fièvre.

« Je vais demander du paracétamol. »  
« Non, c'est pas la peine. » refusa Cuddy en reprenant sa main. « Je vais mourir, de toute façon. »

Elle noua ses doigts de pianistes aux siens, roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu veux te punir. Pourquoi ? »  
« Mourir fiévreuse n'est pas une punition. »

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Et pourquoi je voudrais me punir ? »  
« Parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir boudé pendant nos derniers jours de liberté, et que la dernière fois qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air remonte à très longtemps... »  
« Trois jours, House. »  
« Et que tu vas mourir frustrée. »

Il la sentit rire contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il effleura sa chevelure d'un baiser et appuya son menton contre sa tête.

« Tu devrais dormir. »  
« J'ai peur. » avoua-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. « Si je me réveille, et que tu... Tu... »

Elle résistait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. La réalité de la mort était tellement présente et oppressante...

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

House remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et elle emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Il la berça doucement alors que les larmes affluaient. Puis, vaincue par la fatigue, Cuddy s'endormit.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Merry Xmas ! Love y'all ! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : Humpf, que dire ? Surement le dernier update de 2010. Bonne année 2011 ! :D  
Et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'état de Cuddy empirait. La fièvre était montée, elle frissonnait, sa blouse vert pâle était trempée de sueur.

Broda passa devant la chambre. House lui fit de grands signes pour lui demander du paracétamol en intraveineuse. Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin entra dans la chambre, engoncé dans sa combinaison orange.

« Il faut que je vous examine. »  
« Ça ne va pas trop être possible, là. » rétorqua House en désignant Cuddy qui dormait pelotonnée dans ses bras.  
« Réveillez-la, sinon je m'en charge. »

House fut bien obligé d'obéir. Il secoua calmement son épaule, elle grogna et fut secouée d'un spasme.

« Cuddy, réveille-toi. »  
« J'ai froid. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Rouges. House s'empara d'une seringue de paracétamol et lui injecta le produit.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en voulais pas. » protesta Cuddy.

Broda s'impatientait.

« Je peux vous examiner maintenant ? »

Cuddy s'écarta, enroulée dans la couverture.  
Broda finissait d'inspecter le corps du diagnosticien lorsqu'il remarqua un rash dans son dos.

« Ça gratte ? » demanda-t-il.  
« J'ai la variole, évidemment que ça gratte ! » le rembarra-t-il avec un brin d'impatience.

Le médecin quitta la chambre, après avoir donné une blouse de rechange à Cuddy.  
Elle s'allongea auprès de House, qui se passait vainement un bras dans le dos pour calmer ses démangeaisons.

« Couche-toi sur le ventre. »

Il lui obéit avec une petite réticence. Pas question qu'elle voit le rash. Elle s'assit au-dessus de lui, son bassin reposant sur ses fesses.

« Pas touche. » dit-il quand elle écarta la blouse. « C'est pas beau. »  
« Et comment je te gratte, si j'y touche pas ? »  
« Tu peux rester comme ça, c'est sympa. »

Elle sourit et retraça délicatement sa colonne vertébrale, dévia ensuite pour longer chacune de ses côtes. La peau était râpeuse sous le tissu. Elle en explora chaque parcelle, insistait là où elle entendait House soupirer.

« Ça va mieux ? »  
« A gauche, à gauche... Là, là, oui oui oui ! »

Elle frotta son omoplate, jusqu'à provoquer un semblant d'orgasme. House lâcha un long soupir et se relâcha. Cuddy caressa son dos une dernière fois et s'y reposa précautionneusement, posa ses mains sur les siennes et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Le rash s'est étendu sur tes bras. » remarqua-t-elle.  
« C'est normal. »

Elle avait presque oublié qu'ils allaient mourir.

« Tu as dormi ? »  
« Non. »  
« Tu devrais. »

Cuddy embrassa un bout d'épaule encore épargné par l'éruption cutanée.

« Pas envie de dormir. »  
« Tu as peur. »  
« Tu es lourde. »

Elle s'écarta et se coucha à plat ventre, son flanc frôlant le sien. Voulant effacer sa petite mine, elle retraça les sourcils du diagnosticien, qui s'obstinèrent à se froncer.

« Dors. » répéta-t-elle. « Je suis là. »

Il finit par se laisser convaincre et ferma les yeux, prenant sa main et la serrant fort. Une fois assurée qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée, Cuddy pleura.

xxx

Le peu d'heures que Cuddy avait pu dormir, House les avait passées à la regarder. Impossible de fermer l'œil en sachant que c'était leur dernière nuit ensemble. Il ne tiendrait pas les 24 heures suivantes.

Il avait réchauffé ses jambes mêlées aux siennes, l'avait bercée dès qu'elle eût frémi. Il l'avait observée toute la nuit, ne se lassant jamais de son visage endormi, de sa respiration profonde et régulière, de son nez qui se fronçait quand elle rêvait. Elle bougeait de temps en temps, pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, et avait fini par se recroqueviller complètement, vaincue par la fièvre. Sa peau brûlante contre la sienne lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pris soin d'elle comme il le lui avait promis. Jamais elle n'aurait dû tomber malade. Une fois de plus, il avait failli...

xxx

Cuddy essuya ses dernières larmes et osa enfin le regarder dormir. Ses traits étaient tendus, sa main tenait fermement la sienne; il avait mal. L'horrible sensation de l'avoir abandonné la poursuivait; il n'avait pas pu s'appuyer sur elle comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle aurait dû être plus présente et ainsi, il n'aurait pas contracté la variole. Il ne serait pas dans une chambre d'isolement avec des sondes branchées un peu partout. Ça aurait été parfait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, cala sa joue contre son épaule. Elle posa une jambe entre les siennes et la retira immédiatement en sentant que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Cuddy écarta le drap pour découvrir des vésicules sur ses membres inférieurs.

Les prochaines heures allaient être les plus dures.

xxx

Une douleur fulgurante traversa la cuisse de House, le réveillant brutalement. Cuddy le regardait avec sa petite mine désolée et impuissante. Elle avait fini par accepter le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre toute sa douleur.

« Tourne-toi. »

Mais elle savait la diminuer.

Et lui savait quelles étaient ses intentions, derrière son ton sans appel.

Elle souleva le drap, posa ses mains sur la cuisse meurtrie sans aucune hésitation. Avant, elle avait toujours peur d'aggraver ses souffrances en le touchant, de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Alors il prenait ses mains et la guidait.

Elle était fière de pouvoir l'aider. D'être plus efficace qu'une pilule d'ibuprofène. Il le lui disait parfois.

Cuddy se laissa guider par son instinct, cette sorte de sixième sens qui lui dictait quoi faire quand House était en difficulté. Ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer sa cuisse, retraçaient subtilement sa cicatrice. Elle y alla plus franchement, chauffant le membre qu'elle sentait déjà se décontracter.

Elle cessa progressivement ses caresses quand il soupira de bien-être.

House lui tendit les mains, elle les saisit et il l'attira à lui.  
Elle détestait qu'il la cajole quand cela traduisait sa peur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas invincible, mais elle refusait de le savoir aussi démuni.

« J'ai envie de toi. » lui glissa-t-il soudainement.  
« Je sais. »

Pas si démuni que ça, en fait.

« Et... Là, tout de suite, on ne peut pas... Tu vois ? »  
« Il n'y a pas de stores, House. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir. »  
« Oh allez... » insista-t-il. « Plus tard tu ne voudras pas parce que je serai couvert de pustules, ça va être un massacre. »  
« Tu ne me dégouteras jamais. »  
« J'ai l'impression que tes seins sont un peu plus gros que d'habitude. »  
« Ça te plairait, hein ? » ricana-t-elle.

Il lui releva le menton, l'embrassa voluptueusement pour descendre vers son cou. Il suça consciencieusement sa peau, s'appliqua à ne pas laisser de restes. Il atteignit le petit creux au niveau de sa carotide, Cuddy laissa échapper un gémissement qui lui signifiait clairement qu'elle était tout à lui. Elle ne lui résistait jamais.

Il les recouvrit du drap, comme deux timides adolescents. Ils firent l'amour dans une infinie douceur, se transmettant dans leurs gestes plus d'amour qu'ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti. Chacun de leurs baisers, chacune de leurs caresses étaient chargés d'émotions; les deux amants étaient conscients que c'était la fin, mais refusaient de laisser l'autre partir. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, l'acte leur hurlant ce qu'ils n'oseraient jamais se dire. Leurs bouches ne se séparèrent pas une seule fois, étouffant leurs râles. Il en allait de même avec leurs poitrines, intimement liées l'une à l'autre, cœur contre cœur.

Leur dernière fois était bien plus intense que leur première.

Ils partagèrent une extase dévastatrice, yeux dans les yeux et restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, se caressant toujours, mêlant leurs respirations apaisées.

Cuddy pensait que le pire était derrière eux, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de House, qui balayait ses cheveux, ne s'accélère, suivie du moniteur affolé.

xxx

_[ Faintest of sparks - Amandine ( deezer com/listen-7502702 )]_

Ses fonctions vitales avaient considérablement baissé. House ne respirait plus sans masque à oxygène, était fiévreux et couvert de pustules, comme il l'avait prévu.  
Cuddy ne voulait plus prendre de paracétamol. Elle avait l'impression de trahir House.  
Sa respiration profonde à ses côtés la rassurait, autant qu'elle la terrifiait.  
Ils ne communiquaient plus qu'avec leurs yeux, agrémentant leurs échanges silencieux d'une caresse par ci par là.  
House allait mourir. Dans les heures à venir. Peut-être n'était-ce plus qu'une question de minutes. Cuddy le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

Ses bras la démangeaient.

xxx

House enleva son masque, avec l'intention de parler.

« Je crois que c'est le moment. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Cuddy. Elle n'était pas prête.

« Non. »

Il tendit le bras pour la serrer contre lui, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ce que je vais te dire va être affreusement cliché, mais je le pense sincèrement. Je t'aime Lisa Cuddy. Je t'aimerai toujours... »

Impossible de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, cette fois.

« Si ça peut te consoler... » risqua-t-il « Tes fesses vont beaucoup me manquer aussi. »

Il réussit à la faire sourire malgré les torrents de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le petit poing de Cuddy agrippa sa blouse, ses sanglots s'écrasant sur son torse.

Il ne voulait pas mourir dans cette situation.

« S'il te plait, Lisa... » supplia-t-il.  
« Tu ne m'appelles jamais Lisa... »

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant ardemment, puis plus tendrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être doux.  
Leur dernier baiser sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité trop courte.  
Son souffle fatigué le contraignit à délaisser ses lèvres. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, appuyant son front contre celui de Cuddy.

« Serre-moi. » réclama-t-il.

Elle renforça son étreinte alors qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue rugueuse.

« Tu m'as rendu heureux, tu sais ? »  
« Je sais... Attends-moi, d'accord ? » implora Cuddy. « Tu me promets ? »  
« Promis. »

Il savait qu'elle croyait à l'après vie autant que lui; pas du tout, en somme. Mais cette fois, ils avaient envie de croire à une illusion réjouissante : qu'ils ne seraient séparés que pendant quelques heures. Et après, le cauchemar serait fini.

« Je t'aime, House. Je t'aime tellement... »

House la serra contre lui, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, l'étouffant presque. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de fermer les yeux une ultime fois et de laisser son dernier souffle mourir sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Cuddy mit plusieurs instants à se rendre compte que c'était fini. Le cœur qu'elle aimait entendre lorsqu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse ne battait plus. Tout semblait tellement irréel désormais...

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres ne titillaient plus les siennes; elles ne réagissaient plus. Ce fut sûrement ce qui la brisa le plus.

Elle était seule.

_Dragged through the mire  
And into the light  
You did something selfish  
But you did what was right_

_

* * *

TBC si vous voulez bien me laisser en vie...  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Spoiler** : 4x14 "_Living The Dream_"; 5x06 "_Joy_"; 6x22 "_Help Me_"; 7x01 "_Now What_"; 7x02 "_Selfish_".  
**Commentaires **: Je sais, je suis sadique de finir ma fic ainsi. Peut-être que je vous ferai une suite... Si j'ai le temps...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cuddy restait emmurée dans son silence. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne disait plus un mot, les yeux rivés sur la vitre en face d'elle. Elle se laissait simplement mourir. House était toujours à ses côtés. Elle lui tenait la main, comme si elle avait peur de la solitude.  
Masters arriva en courant et se posta derrière la vitre, essoufflée.

« Dr Cuddy ! Ce n'est pas la variole. »  
« A quoi vous pensez ? » lui demanda Cuddy, soudainement ressuscitée.  
« Rickettsiose. C'est traitable. Je dois examiner le corps de... »  
« Ça ira. Je peux le faire moi-même. »

Elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre le touche.  
Elle écarta péniblement le drap, les mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce-que je suis censée chercher ? »  
« Des escarres. »  
« Il n'a pas d'escarres ! Je l'aurais forcément... »

Cuddy s'interrompit en voyant une croute noire sur sa clavicule. Masters avait raison.

Elle n'allait pas mourir.

Elle serra le drap de toutes ses forces, refusant d'admettre l'évidence. Ce qu'elle avait confondu avec une cicatrice qui avait résulté de quelques points de suture était la preuve qu'elle aurait pu le sauver.  
De plus, si House avait vraiment eu la variole, le rash serait parti de sa tête, pas de son dos. Quel piètre médecin elle faisait...  
Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes affluer et ne fit rien pour les retenir.  
Cuddy se laissa tomber sur le torse froid de House. Elle s'imaginait qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et qu'il lui disait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas; que ce n'était pas grave.

Mais il serait forcément fâché.

xxx

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Wilson avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Cuddy pour s'avancer vers son lit.

Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers lui. Wilson avait les yeux gonflés et semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

« On a levé la quarantaine. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête approbatif. L'oncologue insista :  
« Vous avez envie de parler ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »

Broda l'avait transférée dans une chambre ' classique ', maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas la variole. Que personne ne l'avait.

House n'était plus avec elle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait plus que sur le peu de photos qu'elle avait.

« Il est mort, James. Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? »  
« Vous avez Rachel. »  
« Oui... »

Un lourd silence s'installa avant que Wilson ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Je suis venu pour une prise de sang. »

Cuddy remonta la manche de sa blouse et lui donna son bras. L'oncologue y noua un garrot et y planta sa seringue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les deux pilules sur la table de nuit. Elles étaient là depuis plus de trois heures et, à l'évidence, Cuddy ne comptait pas y toucher.

« C'est de la doxycyline ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Vous croyez que vous laisser mourir est une bonne chose ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
« Prenez ces pilules, Lisa. Demain vous sortez de l'hôpital. »  
« Pour aller où ? »

Sa réponse le laissa pantois.

« J'aurais pu sauver House. On aurait eu encore dix, vingt ans devant nous. J'ai tout gâché... »  
« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »  
« Si. »

Wilson posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Cuddy ravala ses larmes, refusant de pleurer devant lui.

« Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. »  
« Il voudrait que vous preniez le traitement. Vous avez une fille, c'est elle que vous ne devez pas abandonner. »  
« Mais je... je lui ai promis que... » bredouilla-t-elle.  
« Vous méritez de vivre. Il le sait. »

L'argument fit mouche. Cuddy avala les pilules d'antibiotiques et se renferma dans son mutisme.

« Je repasserai plus tard. »  
« Hm. »

Wilson la laissa seule. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

xxx

Une nuit sans sommeil plus tard, Cuddy prit ses médicaments une nouvelle fois, avec la ferme intention de surmonter la mort de House. Ce serait dur, mais elle le ferait pour Rachel.

Elle allait sortir de l'hôpital, filer chez sa mère pour récupérer sa fille, et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Wilson entra dans la chambre alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste. Il tenait une feuille de papier dans sa main et se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Il hésitait encore, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer à Cuddy allait l'aider ou l'enfoncer.

« James ? Tout va bien ? »  
« Vous devriez vous asseoir. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.  
« J'ai analysé votre sang. Et il y a un problème. Avec le taux d'alpha-fœtoprotéines. »

Elle le fixa un moment, le regard vide, avant de lâcher :

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il lui tendit alors la feuille froissée.

« J'ai vérifié trois fois. Vous en êtes à 40 microgrammes par litre de sang. »  
« C'est rien, ça pourrait être un tératoblastome... Ou un cancer du foie. Enfin merde ! Vous êtes oncologue et vous n'êtes même pas foutu de me diagnostiquer un cancer ! »

Wilson lui jeta un regard sans équivoque.

« J'ai 41 ans. » poursuivit Cuddy d'une voix plate. « J'ai subi trois FIV, j'en ai raté deux et la troisième s'est soldée par une fausse couche, et vous venez me dire que je suis enceinte ? »

Wilson prit place à ses côtés. Parler la soulagerait, et il comptait bien lui extorquer le plus de mots possible.

« Vous ne vous protégiez pas ? »  
« 'Pas pensé. »

Cuddy relut encore son analyse sanguine et posa une main sur son ventre. Il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous ?

« J'en veux pas. » dit-elle soudainement.

Elle se leva, laissa tomber la feuille sur le lit, le regard vide.

« J'en veux pas... » répéta-t-elle plus bas.

Elle empoigna son sac, y fourra son pingouin, et s'enfuit de la chambre avant que Wilson n'ait eu le temps de la retenir.

xxx

Elle trouva refuge à la morgue, ressentant le besoin d'adresser un dernier au revoir à House, et s'aventura dans la salle glacée.

Un jour, il avait déjeuné ici, pour l'embêter. Elle avait dû l'appeler ' Sweet sauce ' pour qu'il limite le grabuge devant l'inspecteur.

Lorsqu'elle trouva _le _tiroir, elle eut une brève hésitation quant à l'ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait physiquement, et qu'il allait sembler plus mort que dans son lit d'hôpital la veille.  
Cuddy le tira vers elle. Son corps massif était recouvert d'un drap blanc, ses pieds dépassaient, la traditionnelle étiquette était pendue à son gros orteil.  
Un mort parmi les autres. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Mais aux yeux de Cuddy, il serait toujours exceptionnel.  
Elle s'avança vers le haut de son corps et baissa le drap jusqu'à ses épaules.  
Il était pâle et tout froid. Ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu.  
Cuddy les caressa du bout des doigts et effleura ensuite sa joue. Elle avait presque peur de le déranger.

« Pardonne-moi. » murmura-t-elle. « Pardonne-moi mon amour. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois encore avec moi... Oh, si tu savais... »

Elle ne tint pas plus longtemps, la douleur était trop grande.

« Dors bien. Je t'aime. »

Elle eut pourtant du mal à s'arracher à lui. Elle rabattit le drap et le rendit à la Mort, le couinement du tiroir l'accompagnant jusqu'à qu'elle ne le ferme complètement, dans un bruit sourd qui ébranla ses tempes.

Respirant un grand coup, elle sortit de la morgue et quitta son hôpital.

xxx

House lui avait donné un double de ses clés, lui disant qu'un soir, si elle avait envie de rentrer plus tôt et de l'attendre en sous-vêtements sur le lit pour lui faire une surprise, ça lui ferait plaisir. C'était sa manière personnelle de lui dire que chez lui, c'était un peu chez elle aussi.

Cuddy avait cette clé dans sa main. Elle l'introduisit dans la serrure qui allait avec, la gorge serrée. Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement, entra et la referma derrière elle.

Les souvenirs refirent surface dès qu'elle eût pénétré dans le salon. Elle resta immobile, s'imprégnant de chacun des moments de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu là.

_Because I forgot to grab a ' v. '_

Elle allait être incapable de jouer au boggle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_So, unless you're breaking up with me, I'm going home now.  
I love you._

Elle quitta le salon et rejoignit leur chambre.

_And I slipped the nanny 40 bucks, told her to stay till 10.  
Really ?  
Hum, really !_

Puis, se remémorant douloureusement chacune de leurs nuits, elle entra dans la salle de bains. Là où elle l'avait sauvé, là où elle s'était abandonnée à lui, là où tout avait recommencé.

_I love you._

Cuddy posa une main sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à garder le petit être qui se développait en elle. House était mort, elle n'y arriverait pas sans lui.

_I wish I didn't._

Elle se demanda alors quelle aurait été sa réaction. L'aurait-il rejetée ? Oui, ça lui ressemblait bien de fuir devant une responsabilité aussi grande que celle d'être père. D'un autre côté, il l'aimait. Alors il l'aurait soutenue.

_But I can't help it._

Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait toujours rêvé de donner la vie et d'avoir son bébé rien qu'à elle. Elle s'était résignée à adopter, puisque la nature n'avait pas voulu lui faire ce cadeau. Elle avait perdu Joy. Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa relation avec House avait pris un autre tournant. Ils ignoraient alors qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans un sombre engrenage qui allait les pousser à se rapprocher pour se rejeter ensuite. Elle y avait mis fin presque deux ans plus tard.

Elle avait une petite fille. Elle avait House. Et son rêve venait de se terminer. House était mort. Elle allait interrompre la grossesse qu'elle avait tant espéré.

Cuddy s'avança vers le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

Elle avait tout perdu. Et c'était de sa faute; elle aurait pu sauver House.  
La vie était injuste.

Cuddy fut tout à coup submergée d'une immense colère.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle en jetant son poing contre le miroir qui se brisa. Les débris se plantèrent dans sa paume à peine découverte, entaillant ses doigts au passage.

Elle recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche, les yeux rivés sur sa main. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et, dans un réflexe de survie, voulut extraire les morceaux de verre de sa chaire. Elle ne fit qu'aggraver le saignement et abandonna, lasse.

« House... Viens me chercher. » supplia-t-elle.

Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, rien ne la fera bouger du carrelage de sa salle de bains.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bon, j'ai repris le diagnostic de la rickettsiose, bien qu'il soit invraisemblable, vu qu'on a pas vu une seule tique ou acarien dans l'épisode... mais bon, c'était plus pratique._


End file.
